


He Holds Me

by Katitty



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BUT NO PLOT, Cute, Its actually cute, M/M, Malec, please dont hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katitty/pseuds/Katitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No real plot. Just cuteness to celebrate 1,000 followers on twitter :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Holds Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malec Trash Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Malec+Trash+Squad).



KT  
Tan skin slides smoothly across my fingers. I hold his hand for a moment. He kisses my eyelids, and the air in my lungs becomes lighter.

He touches me, my face, my hips, my heart, and I grip his hair as he slides his fingers across my chest. 

He holds me.

\---

His nails leave marks on my skin and he apologises on the daily. 

I wonder why he seems to think I mind. 

\---

I have bruises on my neck. His lipstick leaves stains that outline them red.

I can't take my shirt off during training, the whole room erupts in cat calls and wolf whistles.

He's proud of his work.

\---

His lips are softer than rose petals, but only when he decides to forgo lipstick. 

I know, because be brought me a bouquet of them. His shy eyes and dazzling smile held them out to me. 

The smell was over whelming, but my skin blossomed with goosebumps. 

He ran one down my chest that night, he ghosted it over my lips.

His bare lips remind me of my gasping breaths, as he softly slid a rose closer and closer and closer and-

\---

I touch him without prompting now, and he smiles ever so sweetly. 

He looks at me in anticipation, and sighs softly when my fingers trail over his chest.

\---

Palms against his stomach, and push him towards the bedroom. His manicured fingers come up to lightly scratch along my jaw. 'You're getting so brave, Alexander.' My name on his lips in a moment like this makes me stumble. He doesn't laugh, though his hands grasp my biceps in an attempt to not fall.

'Sorry,' I mumble as my head falls to his shoulder, 'sorry.' 

His lips nip at my ear so I try again, less sure. We make it to the bedroom, tangled from head to toe as we fall onto his bed. 

'What are you going to do with me, little shadowhunter?'

I blush. 'I haven't really thought that far ahead.' 

He holds me.

\---

Jace decides it's his duty to give me the talk. It's less awkward than I thought it would be.

The world seems less evil now that he knows exactly who I am.

'I've always known you. You liking guys doesn't change the fact that you're Alec.'

\---

I can never figure out what to do after.

Do I put my hands on him? Or do I leave him be as he drifts through his bliss?

'Hold me,' he mumbles one night, when it's cold and his hair is soft against my chest, 'it's nice when you hold me,'

So I hold him.

\---

I bring him flowers, a mix of all the yellow ones.

He squeals when I walk through the door. 'Are those for me?!'

For the first time in the six months we've been at this, I feel like I'm finally getting the hang of it. 

'Yeah,' I mumble, 'they're the colour of your eyes.'

\---

**Author's Note:**

> comments are friends and I like interacting with you babes so.......no pressure


End file.
